


Fight or Flight

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Fight or Flight [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship/Love, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a organization hunting down the nations. But N. Italy is still running away from them. North Italy has a plan but is unsure how to tell it. You might think he is carefree type of person when really he isnt. </p><p>Rated T because of cursing and there will be blood on some odd chapters. Sorry for horrible summary. There are some stories they're very descriptive so be warn once in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Italy run now

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this will contain some cussing, blood, and small sex scenes (real small) and yeah very bloody.
> 
> I do NOT own any Hetalia character, and few of them has to act differently! Hope you enjoy~!

~000~

Damn it. Move left, no dodge, fuck turn left. I was running as fast as my feet could take. As I ran futher I noticed a ten feet tall ,metal, gate. I stopped for a few seconds to noticed a hole big enough for me to go through. Once noticed I grab some of the gate and threw myself under the hole to make it clearly and still ran like hell. Man it is a good thing Romano isnt here. Even though he was taken first, then Ludwig, then Japan, China, France, and a few others. I know I shouldnt cruse but damnit!

I have to follow Ludwigs orders to find help and run. So who could I go to. I know I am not in America nor England. I wish someone could help me at my moment in need. White flag white flag white flag... Just repeat these words Feli 'You will find help, You will get Ludwig back, How about Spain?' Wait what country am I in? I stopped to noticed they werent following me. Just like that I fell straight to my knees and pant as if I've been hit with one of those semi-trucks that America keeps talking about. Once I competely calmed down to look around to see I am in a ally. A really dark, scary, stinky, and cold ally. I was still looking around to notice there was only one way to get out which was ahead of me. Not back through that gate.

 

Man I am really happy I paid attention to Germanys lessons to escaping plan of 'Running like hell' plan. I was walking until stars gleamed out warning it will be even darker than it already is. I hate being alone in the dark. But more of all alone and afraid. This will really bug me until I find some type of place to rest. 'Keep calm Italy your almost there, you just need to make it to point B instead of point A.' I kept repeating to myself until I hear cars. I am glad I played that trick of being supposely 'dumb' and 'go-luck' thing (at times). I walked towards the sound of cars that came behind the wall that faced me with spray paint of 'LOSER', 'KING WAZ HERE', and 'NO WAY OUT' signs. There are several more but those I reconized. And besides the others are worn out of destoryed by other people. But slowly I approach the wall and I started to hear sounds of someone talking.

I look around the wall and see a small hole on the floor. I knew I was going to be drity anyways so I dropped like of a feather not a single sound from me. Once I was on the floor I started to see feet of more than one. It was around three different feet. Even though I reconized the boots from Germanys closet. Military boots maybe some where in 1900's through 2014. I know sertant boots only last so long before tearing away but these were kept into good contitions. These were perfectly shined like and made clicking sounds like from WW1 through WW2 kinda of boots. One voice was deep but sounded of a male.

 

"Damn it. We lost one through a gated fence that had a hole on the right side. Now what?" The other one was female "I am sure we can leave one out besides he is a coward from his files. Beside if we wait long enough he might come out of the shadows." The last one was a male so I will call this one male 2 while the other is male 1. But male 2 had a rough and maybe worned out voice. "We dont need him. Besides we almost have all the greats. We need is America ,both sides, England, and the rest." 'Both sides' what does he mean by both sides. I kept sort of far away from the hole but everything went quickly quiet. Then a voice shouted which sounded like the female "I SEE HIM THROUGH THAT HOLE! SHOOT HIM DEAD!" Just like that, they sent bullets through the wall and I started to pull myself up and run again like hell. I saw the wall taking the bullets while some werent so much. The wall was like a crumbling cookie. One wrong move and it falls down like Berlin wall when Germany and Prussia werent listening to each others plan. As I fully pulled myself to run, bullets ricoheted and couple of the bullets went into my left arm. It hurt like hell but I bite my tounge as I ran like one of those marothons but this one is life or death or captured then both.

Did I ever mention I am starting to dislike running like a ragged dog. But if it means survival then I am willing to take it. I ran for nearly ten or so seconds before the wall crumbled down into broken peices of brick and stone. And again run away around the left corner then right. I stopped to see that another brick wall was in my way there were some stone pots and boxes pilled next to each other on my right. While there was a door on my left I go towards the door on my left and wished it was my lucky chance. When all the times I wish for a way out through a door didnt seemed to work. It only brough more questions in my mind. What now? I cant go through the door, I cant go back where I came from, and I cant climb the wall. So now I am a sitting duck.

~000~


	2. Shut down

~000~

 

I was a sitting duck when I was looking around for help or something to hid behind. But no luck for me at least. I know there was one way and it was to fight back. I only know little from Germanys training but when America and Russia are not looking I was watching them fight. And England and France fights too but normally America's and Russia's fights. Then an idea hit me.

I remember America and Prussia were playing Assian Creed when Germany got home. I know I sat there and watched as they assianate a few people ,which was amazing. I also remember if they had to run away they would run on top of roofs which brought that idea to my mind. I looked over to the wooden boxes and breakable pot which a made quick staircase to escape. When the staircase was done they appeared around the corner yelling, which I quickly ignored and start climbing in the fastest pace I could. It was a little difficult to do while being shot by three people and have an injuryed arm but I didnt complain, I needed to find help but first plan A was to get away from them. I was on my last step which I grabbed the clay roof blocks and lifted myself up. And when I did I nearly tripped and falled back down.

 

The clay blocks started to get out of place while I was running and climing,which brought to mind if I could throw it. But I knew I was in deep water which I should just plainly run away. Surely I noticed the next roof was higher than the others which forced me to jump as I sprint like a wild horse in an open area. I never looked down because I knew each time the roofs got higher that means the buildings are higher and also means I am futhur away from the gound. But I kept running while thinking 'The British are coming, the British are chasing me, the British are going to help me.' lines which increased my speed to full forces of jumps and decreasing of speed each second of time. I knew I was going to get down one way or another. I nearly forgot the people behind me are still chasing me. I started to get angry while I was running away arguing with my self conicence. 'You coward! Fight back!' they spoken in unison of anger. 'But if I do I might die and I would fail Germany. I have to follow orders.' my legs were starting to get wobbly just from one roof from another.

 

'Orders! Germany isnt here! I say defend yourself! They took your friends and you are running away, coward!' I wanted to say something else but I knew they were winning. From the corner of my vision they pulled a left instead of a right which made me wonder. 'What are they doing? Why a left instead of a right? Do they still want me or not?' just like that ,one hopped from my far left and aimed their foot stright into my injuryed arm. The force was so strong it knocked me down from the roof onto the solid ground. There was a loud sound of a 'Crack!' which brought pain into my arm, head, some part of my spine and finally my arse. I layed there for merly a second until they appear with python with golden dragon, 45 callaber desert eagle, and a another 45 callaber but it is duled with an exter magzine. They pointed straight into my postion. I knew I was dead from the get-go.

~000~


	3. Four Bullets and one person

~000~

As they pointed there guns into my face, my mind went into a blank. But yet I was thinking of the speed of light with suggestions. And one came to mind which was martial arts training. I know when I was younger I battled Turkey (which of course I won). So I watched if they will make a move or I will have to make my own move. It didnt last long when one took one step closer to my left side. By that time I was focusing on two things.

One was my arm and the last was there movement. Once one stepped closer I thought of the battle stragies. (Then my mind went into a song called Circus by Britney Spears.) It was getting louder and louder. The people werent helping, it only just a second until the one on the left nearly stomped on my chest which I turn to my right and forced the pain from my mind. With that I flipped myself forward on my only working hand also feet and high kicked one in the face.

It grew louder and sang.

_**'Theres only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain and the ones that obsever.'** _

One came from my right and tried to punch my face which dodge easily. Compeletly heeled one in their foot which made a crack, snap, and crunch sound. The person (he) that got footed screamed a bit and again tried to punch my sides which was dodgeable.

_**'Well baby, I'm a put on a show kinda girl. Dont like the backseat ,gotta be first.'** _

The person in front of me tried to help her friend which I grabbed both of his hands and threw him over my back and throwed him into her which knocked both down.

_**'I'm like the ringleader. I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker. I make it hot. When I put on a show.'** _

The other guy who tried to stomp on me was coming forward which made my insides brace itself because I knew I cant dodge in time nor block it.

_**'I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break.'** _

There was a hard fist towards my face which broken my nose and had myself a nosebleed. I jump back on his second hit which missed me by an inch. He kept coming over and over and the most I could do was dodge. The pain only gotten a bit worse but still kept dodging until I threw one good punch. Which shot the guy back nearly a feet which impressed me but I knew I could do better. When I got this much room of one and one half of a feet, I bolted towards the crowd of poeple. I moved faster than them, but I feel like I was slowing myself down. But it didnt matter when your being chased and having to dodge people. I never realised that I was in the back streets of Switerland, Crans-Montana.

_**'I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage. Better be ready, Hope that ya feel the same.'** _

I know I have been running from South Italy, my upper Italy, Germany, and then down to Switerland. Great - just great. So I have been running and they still chase me?! I kept dodging people and made around corners which was mostly left until I read a sign saying "'Welcome To France'".

I am almost there. I can make it to big brother Francis house. It only a couple of blocks. I can make it. Until a sound of a gunfire echoed through the streets of two places. I was so close and I still run even though I was shot more than once in the chest which hurts. I know brother France have guns in his house. As I kept running I finally made it. I was panting and blood dripping from my nose and mouth together to lose good enough blood to make a normal human pass out. Once inside locked the front door even though they have already tooken France they didnt went into his house. I never noticed that the song died down to mutters. As I went through his house I pulled out a good enough metal box that had a plus sign and a gun that had enough bullets to kill those three. But then I heard a sound. Then I got hit pretty hard and darkness took my vision but I heard a voice. I sounded nothing like the three people but german like. It spoken with a worried voice.

"Vont vorry Italy I vave vou!". And it was lights out.

~000~


	4. Meeting gets called

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is America's Point of view. The other three where North Italy's pov.

~000~

(America's point of view)

I got a message from England to meet him at London. Which I had to get up from my warmly, welcoming bed to the hard, cold floors of oak wood. I quickly change until I noticed my chest. It was huge like two more inches than last time. I was so glad for that but I had to hurry to change from my batman shirt and pants to tan pollo and tan cargo pant. I grabbed my ipod and plugged my headphones to hear 'We Are One' by 12 Stones which is a good band. But I hurriedly run down a few blocks and made it to the helipad. Where I can fly myself or get someone else do it.

Well I wasnt in the mood and besides I wanted to test out something. So I grabbed the 'Skateborad' that can fly. When I took it the people who graud it they nodded at me. Which I gave a nod back. I left towards the back door and threw it into the air. It caught itself in mid-air which I hopped on it. I remember the sciencist saying if you lean forward moves faster, lean backwards makes it slower, jump high makes it lift, stomp on it makes it go down. So I lean forward almost where I felt like that Sonic Riders game. I wanted it to move faster so I lean even more forward. I grabbed my ipod from my pocket to see 'Burn it to the ground' by nickelback playing which made me smile.

~~~time skip~~~

I rode like that for fifteen minutes until I made it to see a certain russian from the skies and after that Austria and Hungary walking together. Then another song played and started with "Tears of joy, {fill blank}, with arms wide open". Which made me pick my ipod back again to see another song play. 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed which again another good artist. Then my phone rang through my headphones to see the call was from England. So I answered it with my simple heroic voice.

"Hello England!"

"America where are you?"

"I am only five minutes from you or maybe the head check of three."

"Make up your mind. Have you seen China? Or Germany, North Italy, and Japan?"

"No I havent from this lovely view dude. You should try it! It is amazing!"

"One I am not 'Dude' I am England. And Secondly I cant seemed to get ahold of them."

I though about it. Yesterday I tried to call Japan and he didnt answer so I called six maybe seven times and he didnt answer. Which bugs me a little. He always answer his phone even if he was/is/ or has been bathing.

"No I tried yesterday to call Japan but he didnt answer. I havent seen Germany, China, nor North Italy. Have you called Romano or Spain?"

"Yes I tried to call Romano but he didnt answer ,the bloodly git. And I already called Spain and he said that he couldnt call him. Plus the interseting part is that Romano's house has been recently searched and destoryed on the inside."

I was close to the building to see England sitting there alone and worried enough to drink StarBucks coffee. Even though it is expensive as hell but it is good. I really like there bananna bread which again good. But still if he is worried then something bad happened which makes me feel like I am not whole again. So I looked up to see a door and a helipad which I landed there. When I landed competely the skateborad changed from its beautiful light blue to this dead light grey.

"Hello? America?"

I snapped out and realized I was looking at the door and something strange view from the side.

"Yeah I am here just not answering and I made it just not in the building yet."

"Alright. Well when the others get here I will explain as much info I got."

"Alrighty see ya soon Iggy. Bye"

"Bye."

He chuckled a bit from the other side. With that the conversation ended. I grab the skateborad flyer and carried it towards the door and walked in. It was a good minute to finally see the meeting room where Russia, Hungary, Austria, Spain (who was mad as hell), England, Canada (had to think very hard for his name), Turkey, Greece, Cuba, Ukraine who've made it.

I walked in the door to have Spain yell at me.

"Do'nde demonios que has estado! Hemos estado esperando ON YOUR ASS LENTO!" *WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU'VE BEEN! WE'VE BEEN WAITING ON YOUR SLOW ASS!*

I looked at him in shocked for a second. I turn around and shut the door with an audio click sound of door being locked.

"What seems to be the problem England?"

I turn from happy to mature America talking which had everyones attention. England looked at me and nod.

"Well its seems we cant get a hold of Romano, North Italy, France, Germany, China, Japan, and Belarus."

 

When he mentioned Belarus I went into full mod of America's full attention because if Belarus got captured with Japan, Germany, and China, then shit was going down. I looked at him then to Spain.

"Spain mind to tell us what happened yesterday on morning, 12 o'clock, and night when your with Romano? And anyone else who has info from the person who is missing do tell after Spain."

Russia spoke "Why do you care America?" with a frown on his face.

I spoke back "Because if your sister got captured with Germany, Japan, and China then you have my attention and lets get to schedule people because this will be long." Spain started about his day yesterday about how Romano started to get leery or wary to be exact. Which was different and also how Romano started to feel his brother anxiety.

Then to where Romano wanted to sleep at his house instead of Spains which made him worried a bit. With the info we had I took notes and asked time between and we got from seven in the morning through ten at night. And the day was on May 5, 2014. I looked over to Russia and asked for his day with Belarus. So he spoke about his creepy sister's day. The date was the same and the time was 3 in the morning through mid night. And later we had info but not enough to pin point who is the next traget. Until England got a call from France which England answered right away.

"FRANCE!? Where the bloody hell are you frog!?" There was a few muffles until Englands angered face disappeared into shock and worried. "Prussia, calm down. Have you seen France and what about North Italy?" England signed deeply but nodded at me. "Alright ,Prussia were on our way, stay put." With that he put his phone back into his pocket. And spoke "I already know where Italy is but he is wounded badly. And Prussia is with him and we need to get there right away." I nod at this and everyone got up while I got closer to the door. I heard the doornob move. Which had my attention and everyone else. England looked at me then a sound of a female went through the door. "The door is locked. And it now became quiet should we bust the doors down?" Another voiced replaced the female's voice. "On the count of three we will barged through the doors and capture them all."

~000~


	5. Knock out gas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still America's pov

~000~

(America's point of view)

There I was standing in front of the door. Two voices echoed my mind. Some how the world slowed down enough as I stand there upon unmoving. I was willing to move but my feet didnt obey me, they were like glued there. Until a silent sound that made my mind clicked. It was the sound of clips engulfed into the wooden door. Those words echoed my mind as the bullets busted into the door. It wasnt natural to think the way I do. But sometimes they make me wounder upon these dreams. But I knew this wasnt a dream it was more of a nightmare like being. I was still standing there as the bullets exited out of the door and entered my chest. Once the bullets hitted my chest, I got my feet to obey me to bolt away from the door.

 

I looked over to the remaining of nations of the world. Some were scared like Hungary, some were furrious like Spain, some were worried like England (it seems to be), and some werent sure of like Russia. I looked over my wounds quickly and notified of where the bullets hit. Once finished I fished out my western revolver that England got for me on my 17th birthday and the day where I was still in the western area. Of cowboys, cowgirls making food or fighting like the men, childern playing or helping parents with work. Sometimes even learning all the new words that trailed off the elders mouths of the old days. Of indians, buffalos, and their adventures. When I was in my own country or I could say my own world. I was the best with my revolver shooting enemies on my left flank and right. Sometimes on the roofs. I snapped out of my vision of old days and start cocking the trigger if needed until Russia crawled to my side. I looked at him and he looked at me with the same expression. The sound of guns ended a bit and I practically yelled at him but soon my voice dropped.

~~flash back~~

"Hehe. What cha' boys thinkin' about taken my town for?" I walked in front of an old man around maybe his 20's to his early 30's. He looked at me with a stren or a frown on his features. "Your town... It's my town now boy so you beat cha' start running off to your mama." Him and his crew started laughing or giggle from the sight of a seventeen year old fighting off a bunch of 20's through 30's year old men. I nearly laughed my ass off. "Hahahaha! As if you dirty scum. Once I done with you, you will have to be hunged by your buddies." Once I said that everything went silent. Almost dead like. Sure there were a few dustbowls roaming the streets, a few horses naging in the back ground. You would suspect some type of music to be playing as you stand in front of your enemy. I smiled darkly a bit. Before they had the chance to pull out their weapons I already shot the leader in the left eye. I shouted "You better be getting home boys. Or mama will have to whip ya'." Like that they pulled there weapons and of course I shoot to my left and dodged some of there bullets. It didnt last long until they have to reload. So waiting for a few minutes reloading my weapon and the bullets ceased to end and just like that I jumped out and shot them all.

~~flash back ended~~

"So now what?" I looked at him while my revolver was still in my left hand. He looked over at me and spoken "Kill these people and then go to Italy and Prussia." I smiled at the idea but I know we would've been shot before we make it out the doors. Some how he understood what went through my mind. I looked over at England who is laying on the ground wincing in pain. I felt a little sorry but I knew we had to find a way to get out. Then a though came to my mind. I smiled at this idea as I looked at Ukraine. She seemed to noticed my smile as I gave her a signal to come here. When she did I asked her to search this place to find cloth anything that is cloth. I called for Spain, Turkey, Greece, Canada, Cuba, Austria to help me and Russia to blockaid our position. I asked Hungary to help England to a safter place in the room, even though he complained that he have been in worst istuations.

But really I didnt care, I the hero will get us out one way or another. Once finished we could work out a plan without worring about being shot. "So America what's the big idea to blockaid our position? We are sitting ducks! How are we going to escape?" Cuba said with annoyance and anger. I looked at him. I was about to answer until Ukraine came back with hands full of curtains. I smiled at her and thanked her with my southern accent. "Thanks sweatheart. Now to answer your question boys. I was thinking of a fairy tale of when Rapunzel was trapped in the tower. Well we could be like Rapunzel and use these curtains as like hair and climbed to the next window and work up for the others." They looked at me surprisingly as I some how though of fairy tales. Until Cuba come back "So the whole time you though of fairy tales..." was mid finishing his sentance until Russia spoke. "It is good idea da. No aruging lets do this and get Italy and Prussia and work our way back up." I was glad that the big guy was with me unlike Cuba.

~~time skip~~

After minutes of aruging of how we double tie these curtains we finally finished. So now who will go down and come back up? And yet we havent heard a voice back there in a while. Which makes me question if we should take the barricade down. But then another sound came from the door of those people again talking about door being blocked. They've must have found out the door is blocked. Now what? Russia looked at me and voluntary said he will hold the curtains for who ever to climb downwards. I want to but I am hurt. "So who will go down?" I asked loudly "Well I will stay here incase Russia needs it." Canada said softly "I am coming!" Cuba said "Count me in." Turkey said along with Greece. "No thanks but I will stay here to accompy England and Hungary." Austria normally would "I am going down there too!" Spain nearly yelled his answer "Besides they have Romano, I want one of them to be alive to get answers one way or another." Spain said again with hard core tone to send chills down your spine. Russia looked at me and said I should stay for the better. I wanted to agree but I want to help as much as I could. Cuba agreed that I should stay to watch out of Russia's back incase of danger. Finally we agreed and we watched them leave to work their way up.

Just as they left the two people started to tear away the door into chips. Every second that they work there way up is a second that those people will be closer to us. I knew we need plan B incase. So Russia and I though about it and agreed that one of us should go down and get help. "But how do we get down there, da. It is nearly seven stories even we wont survive that fall." Russia said. I look back at him. "No need to be afriad red. Beside I have a skateborad that could fly you down there just dont let it out of sight." Just as I said it the top of the door was off. All head shot at that direction to see a girl. She had long ,flowing brown hair with green vibriant eyes, and her feature looked like 'Scream' painting which on top of that the horror movie 'Scream'. I want to run out the window but knew it would be far to late. She already had her gun out and her lazer was pointing at my chest. She yelled at us to put our hands up and behind out heads. Which none of us did it until she pulled out some type of gernade. But all it did was puffed out some type of smoke. England was already coughing until he yelled "Knock out gas!..." then he fell limp. Everyone was unsure what to to but soon amlost everyone was out. I grabbed something and threw it at the window when I grabbed Russia and Canada who were the only ones closest to me. I ran towards the broken window to see the skateborad was ready and started flying towards France's place.

~000~ 


	6. Walking from a hellhole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greece's pov

(Greece's pov)

~000~

Finally we've made it just one level below them. Even though I am tried but once someone messes with my friends I will teach them a lesson. No one hurts my friends nor friend/enemy like friends who maybe haven't done anything to them without learning a lesson.

Poor England who is shot and worried. I feel like America is worried but trying to stay calm which is something surprisingly amazing for someone who is mostly a loudmouth, annoying, blabber mouth, and some what stupid. I want some say something but I didnt. Because I knew there was no point aruging with Russia by his side. Turkey who was by my side was looking for something. I wasnt sure until it hit me. Those people have guns and we have almost nothing.

Just behind me was someone quietly but again loudly yelled in my ear. "Lets find some guns and kick thier ass. Then get those jackasses out of there." was the Cubian that shocked me enough to make me jump in surprise. "Cuba you know that maybe they could- I dont know here you yelling. And agreeable to find some type of weapons even though I have my cat. I am pretty sure he could do something." I said quietly but loud enough to hear me. "You and your stupid cats. I could pay Germany five bucks for armies of dogs to destory cats." I looked at him with my best death glare. Which almost lasted long until Turkey came over with four pistols. I wasnt sure why there were four until Spain took his. And I could almost tell what they were until we hear yelling from above and glass breaking. Which made us run towards the door not looking back at the window. Slowly we hear some thumping sounds of people stomping, falling, or plainly dead but nations couldnt die. So there not dead and hope that the people didnt get to them.

 

 Quickly Turkey handed my gun to me and Cuba's new foundly weapon. For once I feel like we are missing something. Maybe a plan or something. Turkey quietly open the door without hesation and we rushed out quickly but silent as a ninja. I took my surroundings cautiously and quick. I saw four hallways, a pair of stairs that lead up and down, a sign that read "'Third Floor.'", and around seven or eight door on each wall, and a giant windows on each end about maybe 20x20 or more. Cuba started to move from my left still point his gun just enough from his face. Same with Turkey but he was infront of us with sign languaging us. He started off looking at Cuba 'You will check this hallway for other weapons.' He didnt even looked at me but I knew he wanted me to follow. But before we went I hear Spain mutter something until Turkey shot back and signed him 'You are with Cuba.'

Technically he is like my mother slash father figure I sort of have. Same with Egypt but he is more of a brother figure to me. But me and Turkey go way back when I was younger and he wasnt as old as he is now ,but still then he was like a father. He show resemblance to a mother but more father symbol than anything. Sure he does show worriness and protect if any of us are harmed. Like the time we were in the hot tube (hot room xD) when he was stretching out my muscles. I told him my back hurt at the time and he told me to follow him to some place to help me with my back problems. Of course I follow Turkey and Cuba plus Spain went off in another hallway. I was a little glad that Cuba isnt alone. We went down the hallway on the left while they went to the right. We need a few things like aid kit, some more ammo, and- wait how did Turkey find those four pistols? Really where did he find them and why were they here? I am sure the person or people who left them here are still here. But where though? And did they leave? Did someone hear the noise upstairs? The questions started to fog my mind as we walked slowly. Until we hear some banging and- wait gun fire?! Just like that we run out of the room and to see Cuba and Spain were shooting at something upstairs.

I started to feel this anger but yet I am scared a little. Wait is this place packed or did all the staff members left without another word? Because no one is screaming, not running out of thier rooms, nor even peeking out of there doors. Which now made me wonder. Where are the people when we got here? Turkey started yelling at them about something which made me snap out and fouced. We ran to the other side of the stairs to see two people, one woman and one male, shooting back. They werent the greatest shooter in the world I mean the girl cant aim and she is just shooting at everything. While the other is shooting less but getting an a-okay shots. Like it left a scrape on Spain's left hand wrist. It isnt bleeding bad but lightly bleeding. Cuba yelled "Damn! You cant shoot worth a damn! Just give up bitchs and hand up in the air!" I looked at him with this oh-really look which he seemed to have noticed. "What?" Cuba asked but more angered than a questioning look. I signed deeply but spoke. "Did you find other guns? That could be a little useful." His look was dull and it some how made me understand there were no other weapons. I some how grew angry by this which I ran back into the room. Ignoring orders from Turkey but fouce on a cup full of pens and pencils.

 

I shrugged it off and look around the room. I saw a few chairs that were wooden. So I grabbed one and smashed it enough to make sharp stakes. I wanted to save ammo incase if something happens. So once grabbed four wooden stakes and a cup of office suppiles. Just from the corner of my eyes I noticed a cleaning bottle. It was pure white, with a blue and white labbel called "'Bleach'" which made me smile.

I ran back to Turkey and saw they were pinned in one of the hallways. Cuba pulling Spain back, and Turkey trying to fight them. I stood there thinking then it hit me. I opened the bottle of Bleach and pour it all over the pens, pencils, and the wooden stakes. I pulled out my gun and moved it some where in my pants. Which I didnt care at the time but I didnt want them to take it. I remember Japan teaching me a few moves about hit, throwing, and blocking objects coming at you. So I went into position and throwen the pens first. Just in the same time I prepared myself for a fight in seconds to high jump kick in the air.

 

Which my feet hit the objects and a couple hit the girl's shoulders. The man looked at me with anger. I showed the same emoution to him as well when I reached down to pick up the skates, I only grabbed two. He looked at the girl beside him and I noticed several stuffed bags which made me wonder how are we going to get them out? Or how are we going to make it out? I should've paid attention because the guy was running straight at me with a balled up fist. I quickly dodged it by moving to his right and moving the spikes to slash on his back. But luck for him, he was quick but I can be quicker learning from my battles from being Aceint Greece. I know my battles were mostly spears and swords but now it changed to sticks that have cleaning supplies on it.

Just like that I hear Turkey screamed in pain. I turned my head fast enough to see the girl was about to kill him which now full pissed me off completely. I acted by throwing one of the sticks at her, which stricked her in her side. Blood gushing out fast but slowly as well. I turn my attention to the guy by dodging his attacks. I try to strick at him but I only managed a few scratches on his arm. But of course they were bleeding a bit badly. So I gripped the stick enough that my knuckles were white and I hit him on the head. The wood burst into tiny peices of wood shattering. He backed up shakin' a bit as I grabbed his hair and forced him to hit my knee in full force. I did that for mearily a few seconds each attack I did ,I add hatered. The only way this guy is still alive is if he breathes through his mouth. So I simply throwed him at a wall and pulled out my pistol. Without another though I shot the girl. The world slow down as I took the shot. The bullet slowly flew out of the barrel to a small flash but yet bright as hell and left a swish sound as it cut the air into two. Then splish, spash, crunch, snap, crackle, and pop was the sound of the bullet entering the girls left eyeball to see gushes of blood slowly pouring down as a water balloon brusting. Then realisation enter my mind and it return to normal speed.

 

I looked at Turkey who was a bit stunned, Cuba give me a darkly smile or grin, and Spain who is out of it. I rushed over to the bags to see almost all the nations there sleeping in their peaceful mind let them. I looked at them and they understood. I spoke "Cuba go get the black SUV in the back. And Turkey keep an eye on the guy." With that Cuba ran off and Turkey was watching the guy who hasnt moved in a while. I open every single bag to find that only America, Russia, Canada, and Englnd are missing. It made me a little annoyed but I have a feeling that America would find a way out one way or another. I am not sure about England but I am sure I can ask the Nordic's if they know where England is. It wasnt long until Cuba came back up and telling us to grab people. I grabbed the man who I attacked and tied his hands together with curtain ropes which are strong if used wisely. One by one we moved almost all the nations to the SUV until Hungary started to stir awake in my arms. When she did I said "It's okay Hungary. Your safe." With that she nodded at me and went into a deep slumber.

When we put the nations in there we were about to drive to Frances house. Until Cuba and Turkey were aruging on who drives which made me a little angry until I sort of yelled "Turkey you fucking drive and Cuba if Turkey start to get tired then you will drive! Done deal now good night." And I climbed into the van and snuggle with Hungary who wanted to hug someone which I didnt mind besides everything started to go smooth. The only questions in my mind is 'Why are they taking nations, Why are they attacking us, and Why attack Italy and a few other countries?" Then I welcomed the darkness to engulfed my dreams of cats, rainbows, and little bloodshed nightmares.

~000~


	7. Hacking Dishes

Authors note: I dont own anything. "conversation" 'Mind talking themselves/mimic/music names' 'singing in the mind' "sing outloud" "'re-quote'" *translation* {insert word}* "someone mind talking back"

(North Italy pov)

~000~

It wasnt long until we hacked into the satellites. I know I was typing faster than a teenage girl texting which said alot about me. This went for nearly six hours until Prussia called back in a calm spoken tone.

"Hey Feli, I got in Russia's satellites. Did you get America's?"

"Yeah I did Prussia. Now how about we try to track the others."

"Okay Feli. Do you need coffee or anything else to drink?"

I turn from the computers to see Prussia had a bit of red eyes. I gave him a slight smile from the corners from my lips.

"Some coffee would be good about now. If you dont mind."

"Of course not Feli, I dont mind and I will be back here in a few."

With that he dashed off while I took care of my search. I found Austria and Hungary didnt turn off their phones. Well thats great, makes my search short to look for. I went straight into searching mod until I hear a sound of someone screaming. I rushed out to see one of those people found us and are now stabbing Canada. I stood there blank. A bit lifeless but now annoyed. I gritted my teeth until one spoke.

"Ah there you are. Do you know how easy you are to find? Hehe..." the man 1 said I mutter under my breath until America yelled something. "You bastard! Unhand my brother! Now!"

"Da, I agree, unhand Canada now." Russia pulls out his 'magic' cane from his left boot. I competely ran forward and ran to the side of the wall. America and Russia followed right behind but America went straight ahead while Russia running on the other side of the wall. I was the first person to hit the man. I clinched my fist and did my blow on him, which landed on the side of his jaw line. And there was a crack sound from him. America rushed in behind me and high kicked him square in the chest. Which I moved fast enough to take Canada away from the fight. Then Russia came last and swung his cane right in the guys face which flung him to the other side of the wall and he rolled down the three story stairs that seemed to never end.

I looked back onto Canada and saw the wound. The knife was in his gut which wasnt too bad but bad enough that he was bleeding badly. America was about to come towards us until I spoke. "America and Russia check down stairs in case there are more of those people. I got Canada. And try to find Purssia."

They nodded at me and I could tell that America didnt want to leave his brother but I have to send him some where else at this moment. Canada lightly spoke which I didnt hear. I moved both hands under this body. One moved under his back and the other under his legs but near the knees. He sort of flinched a bit but got confortable real fast.

Which I lifted him easily and carried him into one of the bedrooms. And after laying him down I ran into the closet and hurrily pulled out a few sheets and ripped them up. I go back to the bed with the canadian trying to lift himself enough to lay upright. Which of course he flinched when the blade streched his mucels. Which made him bleed more which I spoke again for him to hear.

"If you keep moving ,you will bleed out more blood than those blood drive could take. And try to stay still okay?" He looked at me and I see a frown apon his face which I only sighed lightly. I slowly took the knife out which he was almost about to yell when I stopped. He only nod at me to contuied. Which I swiftly and safely pulled the knife out without it harming anything else. He only bit his lips which were now bleeding. I didnt mind but I was a little sad that he bit his lips.

I looked at him and I remembered that mio fratello, my big fratello. He might be hurt or... or... _'No I cant think like that... We are almost there Romano... We are so close to you... I am so, so, soooo close to you... I feel so lost without you... I am sorry if I am breaking down on you now...'_

I looked back at Canada who is still laying there but slowly trying to stay awake. "Ve~ Canada you should sleep. Your going to need it."

~000~

Authors note: Sorry for short chapter, I trying to get into the mood to post the chapters but I have been working on this one. Arugggg... Hope you enjoy! Mio fratello- Big brother fratello- brother I plan on making the next chapter with Greece's pov again, or Prussia, or America's or someone else. We might even get to go into the hunters mind. Tell me what you think! Bye~!


	8. The Tides Turns Now

Author note: I dont own Hetalia or anything. "conversation" 'Mind talking themselves/mimic/music names'

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY UPSETTING...

~000~

(Hunters pov)

How can a weak man disappear undetective for 24 hours with no friends. No matter I have his friends and family here to suffer his causes. I should make them punish for his actions. Why not this England nation suffer. 'Hehe, yeah make him suffer for Italy's actions.' But before I could my agents Harrell and Thompson came in without knocking which made me a little mad but not enough as Italy did. "Sir, We have words of agent Nelson that Italy is in France's house. What are your orders?" Agent Thompson said before I could tell them to leave.

Which made me smile darkly and I could feel a few frowns and snarls from them. I looked at them "I say flush them out one way or another. Bring them here, when they are out." Harrel and Thompson noded at my request and hurried off. I turn around and punched the only family Italy has.

 

Romano stiffed and did nothing as he let his blood flow down from the side of his face. I gave him a second before I grabbed a hand full of his hair. Finally we meet eye to eye. His eyes burn in anger while I smiled at him. Even though I am smiling, I know I would have to break him down. One way or another. I let go but I walked over to a disgusting, worn out german. He looked at me with a snarl which I had to smirk darkly. Then the idea hit me. How about a 'little' rough house with some medicine.

I sure they will like it. But I want to test it on someone but who... I turn to look at England. He was still out so why not. I walked over to him and uncuffed his chains to re-chained him onto the metal chair in the center of the room. Even with the low lighting I could see his face. I know they could see him until Romano yelled in fury "LEAVE TEA BASTARD ALONE! LEAVE US ALONE YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD!" I could help but laugh at this, his yelling. He still doesnt sound broken, no matter I will break him.

 

As I laugh I heard someone yanking their chains which I turned to see France. His 'beautiful' eyes were no long full of love and life it is now broken, lifeless, and anger mix in one. I love this, their fury, their anger, depression, sadness, hatered, and hopeless. I love that. It makes my job worth while. Even if it does pay extreamly well, it still makes me give that crocodile toothy grin to make even the big bad Grinch wince in pain. I walked over to the tray to find seven differnet shots, needles, and other utensils. So I grabbed a bottle and filled the two shots.

I went over to Romano which we had a bit of struggle until I tied his arms down. With that I gave his medicine which it will only last for half the night. to him it will be almost three days. Knowing drugs will mess with the brain. Once I was finished with Romano I headed over to England who just woke up. I smiled at this.

"Ah, good your awake. Now lets get this on the road." He was looking around to find something or someone. "Wha-Who the bloody hell are you?! Where the bloody hell am I?!" seemed to have spooked him. Thats good start me. Good now for his punishement. I moved from the shadows with a darkening frown. I clinched my fist and began punching once the shot was in the tray.

As I punched him ,repeatedly, I could slightly hear chains moving slightly around. England was a little shocked at first from his expression until I punched him again. It lasted at least five minutes but today I knew them alive. Bruised but alive. His face was slowly getting this blue, black, and purple color of a grape. I still hit him as he cried in pain. Finally I was finished as his blood spilled on the floor, his clothes, my clothes, our hands, and my boots. I walked back to the tray and gave him his medicine again which he yelped which gave me ,my famous crocodile grin which seemed to last longer than a second. I was finished with him anyways. Which I walked out to see one agent holding a folder. He said "Sir we lost two more angents.

We are waiting if agent Nelson is in troble or dead." "Why should we care for that bastard. We need these freaks alive and brought here. But our primary goal is Italy and America. Both sides of America. We can deal with Russia and a few of the others later." "Understood sir!" with that he leaves down the million hallways of steel, iron, and a few metals.

Now I started walking north from the 'TCR' and though to myself 'lets hunt us some Southern America or spacifically Confederate America. This is going to be fun.'

~000~

Authors note: Sorry for another short story! Sorry for bad chapter as well!


	9. Stuffed in a closet

(Prussia's pov)

~000~

When I cracked into Russia's satellies I turned around to see Italy (it seemed) is almost finished. So I spoke. "Hey Feli, I got into Russia's satellites. Did you get into America's?" Which he looked at the ever-so-bright screen.

"Yeah I did Prussia. Now how about we try to track our friends." I noticed my throat was really dry which bugs me. "Okay Feli. Do you need coffee or anything else to drink?" I really want to find them, even my brother but sometimes you need to take a break and start thinking clearly. I know this feeling when you lose someone. But luckly I found him again and now I lost him.

I might loose him forever but for now I will find you brother, one way or another. I didnt realized how dried my eyes where until I rubbed them triedly. Which noted to put eyedrops in them while making drinks. When I was done whipping my eyes I noticed Italy small smile which makes me slightly remose.

"Some coffee would be good about now. If you dont mind." I gave a quick nod and got up from the sqeaky chair and said "Of course not Feli, I dont mind and I will be back here in a few." With that I hurried out of the dense room, down the three stories of staires, down the hall to my left that led me to the most expertiest kitchen on the planet. I know France is a cook but I swear he gets bored and spend stuff.

 

I was making drinks as I search for the aid kit for any eyedrops for my ever so waterless eyes. As I search for it I could hear some muffles in the door next to me. I was walking towards it until I stepped into a glass shard which I removed my foot and ckecked it out. _'Why is there broken glass? Where did it come from?'_ And like that I looked to my left to see some dirty footprints which made me think. _'I wonder whos in the house or even the pantery? If its one of thoses people who hurt Feli I will beat the holy shit out of them. Or even dare harm my brother.'_ With that I walked a bit further towards the door until I hear a scream echo down the halls.

"Huh?" _'Who is screaming?'_ I started away from the door until it open and someone grabbed me. Which made me jump back in surprise even though I knew someone else was here but still scared me. I tried to fight against being pulled in, I swiftly kicked and kneed whoever had me in the most painfull spot.

 

Surely I could hear someone falling down, no sooner small black dots danced through my vision as foot steps echoed the hallway. Voices, I started to hear voices. _'Great the awesome me is hear shit! I swear if I ever get out of this I will kick whoevers asses so hard they will be puking out my boot.'_ One voice was heavy while the other was light. The people who are speaking are not speaking english, but latin maybe. When I was a child I would learn german and several others. I know one of them is latin but I could never speak it because of my german blood. I tried once and some lady slapped me with her pruse.

 

So I never tried to speak it which soon I started to forget the language. Sometimes I hate myself with these things. I nearly jumpped from the floor forgetting the dots dancing and punch whoever. Luckily for me I hit one of the men that hurt me more. Soon I felt a weird arua from behind me to see Russia looking pissed. I mean pissed, angry, basically he is showing anger which is never good. Sure enough I hear a growl. I didnt think to much until I turn to see a wolf.

I didnt know what to think, until the wolf ran towards me ,which

I ducked (more of drop dead speak) and hear someone scream in pain. _'click clack screech thunk!'_ sound of a boot scrunching the floor. Soon I was lifted off the ground to see that I was bleeding, but I dont know whos blood though. I was sure that I wasnt stabbed. When I looked up to see Russia's purple eyes, I looked into his eyes to noticed that indeed he was mad but a mixture of sadness.

 

I started to feel this feeling that somehow something tell me to hug him. I wanted too but I was tried and in pain which I could maybe walk off. Soon that wolf that ran after me changed, but I was too tried to pay attention as black dots play through my vision, dancing. Dancing, playing, prancing through. Soon I was welcome to the inroad of darkness.

~~(Greece pov)~~

Silence. Silence was the only thing as I drove for a good three hours. Cuba nearly sleep at the wheel for the lack of sleep and Turkey as well. As I drove we kept that one enemy alive but we keep knocking him out. Never once in my life did I ever feel like anything like this before. I handle other things but not this. It feel almost like- follower? Yeah like a follower and theres more but it isnt strong feeling.

I shrugged it off as I noted we were almost out of gas. So I pulled into a gas station that was there. Sure enough as I pulled into it, I quietly got out and grabbed some cash to get sort of needed suppilies. As I load the van with gas, I headed into the almost bright sign that said Le' Keptaire~ which I dont know if its failed French or anything to say the least. As I walked in I noticed a small family which I head straight to the bathroom. Which I finished shortly and came out to see four men walked in. One looked almost like- what was his name... James. Yeah James Bond.

But theres something odd about him so I didnt mind him as much but still kept an eye out. I went over to grabbed seven water bottles, two bags of beef jerky, some warm food that was already paid for to speak. I got myself two cups of coffee, two cherry flavored engery drinks, and some chocolate truffles. When I made it to the cashier when one of those men walked towards me. This one was buff, short combed brown hair, with sunglasses covering his eyes. Wait- the sun is already setting why would you need to be wearing sunglasses!

Seriously stupid people these's days. I tried to get around him as he gets into my way. I wanted to say something until he grabbed my shirt. Which made me a little mad, so I hid all emoution from him until his voice. His breath stenched my nose, it smelled of coffee and onions that never mix with a hit of puke. With that my nose hair's probably were burned as his breath touched my skin. I never noticed him lifting me from ground as my items drop from my hand. As we stayed like that the cashier interfered which I was a little glad.

"Excuse me Sirs, but if you want to contuied your fight go away from my store." I smiled in my mind as he dropped me, when he dropped me he pulled a gun towards my head. Luckily I came prepared, I grab my coffee that is nearly empty and threw it at his face. Sure enough he screamed, which his men came towards me. I was a little mad, because there goes my coffee I wanted to drink. Sadly I spoke "Serously I wanted to drink that coffee. Now you all pay. Dearly."

As I said that they tried to punch me which I dodge their attacks easily. This one guy couldnt even do a punch which is bad because I threw him into the deep fry which burned his ass. The little family werent even there which I was glad. So I didnt left out my attacks. As the sun sets even more I saw this amazing view which again amazing but I was a little busy fighting. Soon one after another one, I won the fight. Which the cashier looked at me and said "Take what you want." with a sighed.

So I go towards the suppilies that were dropped and got the drinks that spilled. And made new one, when finished I got to the cashier and paid for the items and left. Before I fully left I gave him a nod which he gave one back in return. When I came back to the truck Turkey was wide awake. So I handed him his coffee, which smiled. "So how was your fight in the gas station?" a little cheery but negative tone where I gave him a I-am-not-amused look which he chuckled.

 

So I drove off down south as he tells me which roads to take. Until someones phone rang through the van which made me jump, Turkey almost bolt out of the van and his masked fell, Hungary jolt and her head met the roof of the van, Austra was still asleep which amazed me a little. Cuba groaned in his sleep but went back saying someones phone went off. I stepped on the breaks and said "Did someone checked the prisioner for anything that could tracked us?" Turkey was fumbling for his mask when I saw it behind Cuba. Quickly I noticed a car coming our way which I drove to the side of the road and placed the van in park as I got out. When I saw he wasnt there which made me mad. "HE ISNT HERE! WELL FUCK!" I yelled which (almost) everyone woke up. Turkey finally found his mask and said "WHAT!?" Hungary didnt looked nice at this moment.

 

I agree with her but Cuba yelled back "Thats because I taped him on the roof and no he didnt have a phone. Because I broke it." I sighed briefly as I closed the trunk and climbed back. "So whos phone rang?" No one knew whos phone rang until Hungary checked her pockets. "Sorry guys it was my phone. Prussia called me." I noticed how we all looked at her. I sighed deeply and head out of the side of the road onto the road. "Hey Hungary mind to tell Prussia we're on our way." Just like that "I already told him." which I subconsciouly comment back "Alright."

~000~

Authors note: Sorry for the late chapter, I've been busy looking for insprination and again sorry for bad spelling. Yes inroad is a word, I was trying to spell another word when this one came up. It means '1. An encroachment or intrusion, 2. an invasion or hostile attack.' Now you leanred something xD or not... warning made up names!


	10. Wet nights

Authors note: Be warned this part was a little harder to create. In addition, this does contain feelings, that might upset you. In addition, it was the longest chapter I wrote about. Sorry for so long…. This is part one!

(England pov)

I could barely feel anything from head to toe. Bones ached and throbbed uncontrollably. I could scene them screaming into my veins if not that than into my mind. My eyes, that burned, and my vision, which was extremely blurry. Pain that only reached my bones and eyes stretched down even more. The pain that hid itself a little too well reached up to my voice, which I tried to keep it locked away and never used against my will. However, for once it was not my own. It felt rough, scratchy, and broken. Focusing was nearly impossible, even my people felt the daze.

 

I was surprised they can feel my pain. I can hear children crying, elderly's heart pound, and the young's thoughts enter my own. I knew we were one but I did not think now of everything. My hearing slightly ringed a high screech, which was, again, difficult to stop. Everything stopped, as it seemed, which I slightly heard a low thud sound echoed around me. I saw blurry figures enter my vision. However, I swear I could see blond hair, deep but yet bright blue eyes, and a single piece of hair up out of place. I could feel my smile as I could see it is ushering me to sleep. I followed its lead and closed my eyes, which darkness took me under its midnight black wings.

 

 

~~~~~~~~(Dream World)~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

All around me was black. Darkness. It wasn't long until a midnight, dark navy blue sky appear. And so did it's stars. Twinkled but none were as bright as the Neverland stars. It also wasn't long until my world started to take its shape. Twisting, turning, and shifting as if, into a world I wasnt prepared for. I soon felt this world shook, as it did soft but ridged stones appear. They were a yellow color like the storied I read to America as a child. However, ahead of me was still black that has not yet decided to take shape yet but I followed the stones.

As I did, I swiftly started humming to the "Follow the yellow brick road" song. It seemed a little out of place. Right, left, right, left repeated in my mind as soon as it began. It never left, which the road took even a weirder shape. Quickly water rushed into my feet soaking wet and cold. I tried to jump back but I couldn't. There was this hard push, which only made me fall into the dark waters. When the rush of water rise above my face, air rushed and poured. Darkness didn't help calming my nerves, nor my minds rushing ness. As deep, the water was I kept sinking until something moved under my feet. It was fast, I can give it that, but how fast it rushed made my skin jumped. I tried to follow the movement as it snipped around me.

 

As it happens, I reached into my pocket on my bottom left and pull out, what seemed like a hard rounded object. Quickly as I could, I turned it on and just like that, I saw teeth. There were several misshaped teeth, which either were missing or, were moved around in painful areas on the mouth of whatever I faced. The water was murky and slightly green. However, the monster that faced me was big, scaly, dark green-brown color, and yellow-ish teeth to the tenth power.

 

Its eyes, which shined this red color made my blood run, cold than what it had. I could feel its movements, the swish of its tail and its feet that had claws. My mind yelled at me to swim away but I knew that if I did that it would get me. My gut told me to stay perfectly still and stare into its eyes. Nevertheless, of course as the two argued I saw that it had friends. There was maybe five in front of me and there was maybe more behind me. All logic that came to me disappears.

As I turned quickly which wasn't a bright idea, because the other behind me was just as ugly and dangerous as the other. In addition, of course, I didn't keep my eyes on them as I think of an escape like those stupid Indiana Jones movies that America forced me to watch. I did not bother looking down, nor looking up upon to see few more of these reptiles laying hungry eyes on me. Seeing their red eyes, watching me made my body shake, which they slowly came closer to me, I forced myself down. The one below me strike, which took my foot and bit at my ankle.

I tried to scream but more air rushed out of my lungs. As quickly as I could I closed my mouth but soon more strike. Left and right they kept coming until my body went numb. With that, they dragged me further down into the dark black abyss that was the color of my blood. I simply looked at these beasts and understood them, mentally and physically. It shocked me at first until where they were taking me was clear. The water that used to me murky was clear. They threw me through the muddy bank. I quickly, by reflexes, close my eyes hoping this dream was over.

 

No, not a dream. The nightmare to be over. It was not long until a voice entered in my ears. It was soft, comforting, and almost welcoming. Nevertheless, when I looked up to see America looking down upon me, I could almost feel the disappointment into those deep, bright, blue eyes. I could feel tears running down my face, burning my skin with my dead sins. That is when I felt pain rushed through me. However, he seemed unfocused on me but on someone else. I quickly tried to speak but I could not. It was near impossible. However, it did not stop me for looking around. I swiftly saw Canada with France. They looked angry, well more of Canada than France did. That is when I heard America's voice. "So this is it."

He said with very little anger but almost sadness. It could have been disappointment, but sadly, my mind was not working from my pervious dream? Then from nowhere, the scene changed from grassy fields to a dark, but rich, room. Which, I was on the head of the bed looking in front of a glassy mirror. It shifted from right to left with its ivy gold and silver designs. It wasn't long until a soft sound entered into the darkening room. Which as if on time a child no older than 3, at the most, stood at the opened door. Looking, just simply looking until the child moved. I could not tell if the child was thinking or trying to be brave without wetting itself. I could tell the child was scared from how it holds its toy. What else was that the toy looked very familiar?

 

However, I was not sure where though. I know a child who used to love a similar toy like this child had. It had the same body size, maybe same fur color, and the same style bow. What else was strange was what the child called me.

"Iggy…?" uncertainty struck the child's voice.

I wasn't sure if I should reply but I knew I have to some time. "Yes?" I tried to sound as if I just woke up which seem like the child did not notice it. I had to be sure that it was America. I had to make sure it was Alfred.

Which my thoughts turned into emotions, predicted true, that it was my baby brother. "Iggy, I'm scared. And I- I do not like it one bit. Can…. I sleep with you. Please?" he slightly shudder in the response. I could not help but feel slightly sorry for his good. "Yes, America, you can sleep with me."

As soon as I said yes, he scurried over to me and quickly climbed in bed. When he finally settled, his eyes were heavy which closed in no time. I swiftly see the dreams he was having which touched my heart painfully. I could remember all those times when he really did need me, but I was busy fighting with France to see.

The heartache he receives every time he waited for me, but only sees that I wasn't going to come back just yet. All the letters I wrote were confidence enough to face him. I could feel the pain every time broken his promises. It was enough to make me cry. However, he was not like any other child, he was mine.

To see his smile turn to a frown could make a simple man fall, crying for forgiveness. I felt whole, as I hold him in my arms.

 

 

Even if he was/not real...........

 

...............

 

I still felt whole.......

 

~~000~~


	11. Speed Chase

 

 

~~~~(Southern America pov)~~~~

 

Here I was minding my own bees wax.

Until this black van ,that was a rip off of Scobby Doo's Mystery Machine. But that wasn't the only thing wrong, oh no, the windows were blacked out. Driving, well technically running over signs and fire hydrants, like a madman.

If you call that driving you need to walk your ass home. Because that isn't driving, hell a biker could be better than what this person was driving like.

 

It wasn't new to me, okay, that's a lie, it was new to me. What else was that my next door neighbor was yelling with his blood red face. Screaming, yelling, cussing about drivers. Even though I agree with him about drivers ,but today I just want to put a sock in that throat of his.

 

I swear his anger management classes aint doing a damn thing for him. Just making him mad. Sure you get twelve A+'s. That wasnt the only thing. Oh no, I started walking back inside my house until I heard my name being called. It was a little hard to hear it at first ,but I somehow knew that voice from somewhere. I turned around to see the black ,non-individual, van, with men pouring out. I swear if you have watched it, it looked like one of those clown cars with twenty people/clowns in it. And that is fucked up! I wasnt sure if staying right here would be a bright idea, so I quickly turned and fastly walked into my home. It was empty, but full of Civil War items.

 

I didnt bother calling the cops, because I knew once I get in touch with the cops, it would be too late to save my sorry excuse for an ass. I rushed into my living room, where my musket lay there waiting. Haunting. But today wasnt the day for memories. You would've thought I would have blocked my front door, then you are right. Once my hand touched that gun, it means that shit is going down. I knew once I got one shot, I would not be able to reload quickly. So I ran threw my living room to the door on my left. Opening the door, I fought to contain the memories.

 

Quickly I shut the door, and turn on my radio and typed this: * "Macclenny... Emily Taber... 228 W Mclver Ave..." Hoping he got the message. With that finished I open a small cubboard that contain papers, but under those papers is a small Colt Model 1860. This bad boy saved me so many times during the Civil War. It was cold to the touch, slightly heavy, and slightly smooth even with its scars. Just in a matter of seconds I hear my front door opening, I was glad I didnt oil those bolts down, with its loud creaking noise alarmed me enough to run.

Jumping out of the chair I had to open my window. Throwing my guns out first I jumped out second, after recollecting my things I rushed into the barn with its faded red color. With a hard push, the barn doors open and there she was.

A **1967 442 model with a four-barrel carburetor, four-speed manual transmission ,and dual exhaust. It was hand painted, dusky navy blue/black with glitter. Which makes her shine, inside is a cherry red and white interior seats that can make a man sleep. I couldnt help but smile and this. Swiftly I open the doors and close the doors. Luckly enough I have her keys in the cupboard.

And man does she pur when she comes to life. With a roar I step on it and we drove off a bit fast but a good kind of fast. Once I made it around the corner I shifted the gears and hop off the breaks. And off I went in high speed down a dirt road on the far left. I knew they would try to follow me so I quickly change my direction. * This is in Flordia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

** The Oldsmobile 442 was introduce in the 1964-1980, it was made in America by a company named General Motors.

Created to be fast and loud, with its four-barrel carburetor 330 CID (5.4 L) V8 with heavy-duty valve gear. SAE gross output to 310 hp (231.3 kW) at 5200 rpm.

How it got its name was the combination of its four-barrel carburetor, four-speed manual transmission ,and dual exhaust. 4-4-2: Meaning 4: Four barrel carburetor 4: Four on the Floor 2: Dual Exhaust


	12. Painful Memories

 "You want a war, then you got one."

A polish man of bed ridden hair and bright angered green eyes. Looking down upon a teenage boy of wild dreamed eyes. The boys eyes were a million shade of blue towards the disheartened green eyes ,of his former Guardian. The boy never look back to his former father ,but he kept his head up. But his eyes shone defeat, broken into dust upon the enemies house that he used to call home to. Never such a boy as his age should be feeling so much sadness.

 

But never stop the boy.

 

No, he called for help from another person. He was an adult maybe around his early 20s, with golden blond hair and a gentle smile that holds a fatherly love towards a son he never knew of. The man nodded in a agreement, but his eyes showed a warning for the young boy of the future...- It was dark, until a flicker of fire appeared. Dancing into the wind it in on the stick. Staring at the fire, it began by the taking a slow step. Then the hip of its tip, side-by-side. Until it's long flowing hair backwards was extinguish by the wind. "Al...wake up..." I hold no heed towards the fire that was long forgotten in the stick that turned into a smoldering black charcoal.

Though I paid no attention to it, I tried to budge but I couldn't wake up.

_Bang!_

_Shnuchk!_

_Ahhhhh!_

The men that joined the military were yelling across the fields as their friends and comrades died left and right across the death plain. The kid knew he couldn't save them all but win their independence. After the burn of the White house of 1814 it was left in smoke... black... ruined... destroyed. It hurt the kid badly but anger the American greatly.

"America wake up!" That- That shout hold it all my deadly dreams into a pause. I wanted so badly to re-dream another dream. That is less violent and memory wise. Like any moment I would not wake up, which were slightly true but false. There is a reason for this, tha-

Eyes bolted open as I woke up to cold water meet body heat. Not a good combination. I tried to glare at whoever ,but I failed to see that Russia was sleeping next to me and Canada holding a bucket that was tilted. I nearly forgot where I was until Italy walk down the stairs with a hard core stare. If there was one thing it had to be how freaky he looked. Sure enough he spoken in a high authority towards my brother and me.

 

"America, I need you to do something." He seem to pause after something. There is only one way to know, so I nodded towards his request. Forgetting being cold, wet, and mentally scared, I moved towards him after standing. I noticed Italy's bloodstained shirt which hasn't been changed after a good long seven hours ,that I know of. When we walked into a room full of computers, which was shaped into a diamond. "I need you to stay here with Canada and Russia."

Shocked was the one thing I could think of ,until he continue to speak. "While you are there busy with the computer hacking, Prussia and I will look around for something useful." Understanding the situation ,I nodded once more. After that I went to my job. Canada came in, clutching his stomach with the word "pain" written on his features. Quickly out of my seat, I pulled a chair right under the table and made him sit. Relaxing quite well asking before going back to work. "Are you okay, brother?"

Only nodding I went back to work. Though I have some doubts that he is fine. But I didn't dwell on it much longer as the coding began. It wasn't long ,if you knew what to do. looking over my shoulders I saw my brother sleeping on the couch. Wait! When was there a couch?! Sometimes I am such a blunt, I didn't even checked behind me.

 

It wasn't a big deal, slowly I move from the chair to only pull off my leather jacket in lay it on my baby brother. From the corner of my eye, I saw something white which caused me to jump back. That's when I saw it was only Canada's bear, the white fluff ball. Carefully I picked up the bear and place it on my baby brother.

Seen Canada slightly moving his arm around his bear made me remember a memory that I had with England.

It was before my independence that I felt stronger and weaker at the same time.....

.....


	13. Nothing Good Is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Good time- Owl City  
> Got it- Marian Hill

Warning: sexually hinting, smut-ish, and kissy~

\--------

Being the most scariest nation on the planet and the second super powered nation as well, I hate being the only one not having a job at the moment. If there ever was a job for me. Luckily for me, I already got one made for me only. And that was making food, currently America and Canada are busy up stairs, then there's Prussia and Italy checking for something useful in France's house. 

From my current search, I found directly three pistols, one rifle, three grenades on the top shelf in a wooden box labeled "National Caution" (though I don't know why "National" is on it but whatever) and several swords. I know France love swords but this makes me have a feeling he has a kink for sharp pointing metal. Whatever, I move away from the island with the weapons to the stove. 

Thinking, I looked through the fridge to something looks rather nice to make some food with. That was until I found some hamburger meat.... Shrugging it off I place the meat into a sink. Walking back to the table I took off my coat, gloves, scarf, and walk back to the sink. Humming nonchalantly through the beat, washing hands, each with smooth circles wide and narrow as bubbles appear to form on my skin. Signing almost quietly, having water hit my skin sent chills down my spine. Quickly shaking it off, I got the soap off and dried my hands completely. Going to work, pulling a knife out of the cupboards and soon unwrap the confined meat.

Leaving it on the plastic container, I began to search for something else to hold the hamburger in. Long and behold a blue medium size bowl was perfect for this moment, nodding I drag it besides the meat and grab necessities for this fabulous meal. Chuckling to myself, I began to work. 

Tapping, moving my whole body to the self minding beat of the song, playing and replaying over and over. Shifting to the right then roughly to the left, moving my hip along side, bobbling my head as I meshed the meat into the bowl and pour the ingredients in. Humming lightly then loudly then quietly, through the music. 

Nearly snapping my fingers but realize they were busy with the meat, and instead tapping my back heel to the song. Then soon, being caught into the song, singing lowly. Without even realizing how "lowly" that I was to really being "loudly low". It was a weird combination but it works when you have a very  ~~sexy~~ accent. 

 

Bending the meat swiftly, mushing it, then lightly pulling it out and place it into-

 

Yeah....... got so caught into the song to pull out a pan or even a pot. Well then, quickly placing the meat back into the bowl and after washing my hands I began my quest for a pot. After the search I found out the pot are in the cabinets below the marble sinks. Should've known about that, shaking it off, I continued on making something to eat. 

Noting the recent things, I began to suspect that it has to be someone either inside or maybe placed a bug in the building.... or buildings! Thinking a little more, I start to think how everything went down. One moment America acts like a FBI agent then the next We don't know if the other made it out and of course Italy isn't himself. No, it's like-

Pausing for a second to remember the recipe that requires one-thirds tbs (tablespoons) of red wine for the grilled onions, then some other items. Humming little more then sang

"Me and my sins go toe to toe"

Nodding my head, I finally finished the meat and then placed it into a skillet. Turning it on medium, I washed my hands while singing..

"Im no good for you, no, this heart aint build for two so runaway runaway..."

It wasn't long as a began to dance to the imaginary song playing in my mind, shaking, chest moving in sequence which seemed to connect with my hips. 

 

Afterwords, I cleaned up the mess ,which was barely any but I don't care. Looking to my left I saw a little flash of light. There were two photos,  photos of a family. One was France on the top left, England on the top right, America (younger) next to England with those bright blue eyes and big grin showing that no frown can conquer that face, and finally Canada next to France with his little bear wrapped up in his tiny arms smiling lightly.

The other one was the same but America and Canada were older. France to the left but sitting in a chair, Canada sitting in front of France with his bear, America behind England holding the top of the chair, England sitting in a chair in front of America while holding a cup of tea (it seems?).

Noticing this, I moved one of them. Looking at it closely I saw how America looked older in some ways. But yet is so young into understanding about what seems to be happening. "Is this the place where I can buy a front row seat of the greatest singer?" Jumping higher than anyone could and a quick swift turn to see one stran of hair that refuse to stay down. Sky blue eyes that shine stars in the sunlight. That cowboy cocky grin to make any woman melt. Alfred F. Jones or known to us as America.

I could feel my heart do flips as I saw him. Though I hate his guts but I have werid feeling towards him, Chuckling "You are lucky, no one came just yet." 

 Moving slowly I came closer to him while holding the photo. I could still see his cocky smile hasnt left his face but it doesnt matter. I twisted my face into a smile but not as cocky. Noticing this, he moved his hands behind my hair. Running it throughly, sending shives down my spline. His eyes were stairing into mine, as if we know what to do, I move my hands behind his back forcing him closer to me. Chest to chest, i thought my heart wouldnt mess up anything but instead he almost roughly rubbed his erriction onto mine. 

Did i ever mentioned about me hating my dick that is throbbing uncontrollably. Apperantly it turned on America, smiling lightly i move my hands underneath his ass. Gentally gropping it, i could see his smile.

Thats when i remembered about the food, i spoke in hushed toned. "I hope you like dinner tonight~" Chuckles were heard during the wholw thing. "Everything you make is good for me~"

 


	14. April Fools!

It's been three weeks when we were all gathered. America looked at me with that cocky smile again... It's not like I like it but sure enough Italy who bust right into the room, waking up Canada, and Prussia who was just as pissed as a Italy. 

"Tell me what you've found out America!" 

"Well one of the guys didn't turn off their phones or any other electronics, so of course I got a lock onto their current location." 

"When can we leave." 

"We can leave right now. Just grab my jacket." 

Canada was the only one holding America's jacket. Now what we've learned out is that you should never pick up America's jacket. It wasn't long until Canada was sent flying throught the roof. Italy, Prussia, and I were stunned as America dropped his pants which reveled some crazy packets of cocaine strapped to his waist line. 

\--------

"Sir we have a break out in the prision cells." 

"Well kill the bastards, or do nothing." 

\-----------

Hi, I'm germany! So heres how the rest went down in history. 

America and Russia got high along with having sex in the bathroom. Italy and Prussia were playing a game of poker, and so far Italy is kicking Prussia ass. Hungary and Austria had a huge battle called the "Fuck me sides ways and call me --" I have yet to tell Italy about my feelings, Japan is smoking weed in the corner with the googly eyes..... 

I swear you can see rainbows it them. China amitted he was a she, England and Frace are at the hospital after finding out England was pregnant with their new daughter. Ano the rest of the world are currentally eating rainbows, ice cream, milkshakes, candy, and the world turned into a candy-Land.... 

The end!

 

(Happy April fools!)


	15. Welp, God save me

(Canada)

It was around mid night when I was left alone. Signing to myself without much success, or at least made it sound like a dying horse. If there was one thing, never ever try to look for my brother. In fact, when I went looking for him. I was slow at first which I didnt mind but since we are at my father's place, there would be some type of weapons stored during the hundred years war and during the now day wars. Or at least I know of.

I was extremely luckily to know my way around the house, or other words I would have gotten myself lost and hurt somewhere in his house. 

\----------

(S. Italy)

'Stupid bastard, damn them all.' I chanted repeatedly as the second hand man punch me left and right. 'Just wanting to spill my blood' they say, I hear things left and right. I know very little what they are doing but of course, I know what I need to do. That is playing possum, or get over drugged so much that I start foaming. Which I highly doubt it would work, but it could be something. But of course I wasnt paying attention to the damn bastard who is **still** trying to get answers out of me.

Angrily I didnt answer a damn thing. Not a single word as my cheeks get into a dark shade of blue-purple-black colors. 

Thats when I heard something, it wasnt natural. Its wasnt friendly, judging from its blood covered face. Or at least I thought it was there.

Maybe I am just over heated....

I keep thinking about it. But it doesnt seemed to make since.

 

\-------------

(Prussia)

Walking with Italy seemed to be a dead tension. I know he wants to say something but it looks like he is lock tight. Like a chest I cannot open. The dark wasnt my friend, that was until in the old days. No sounds to help me out of this daze.

 

Walking further into the darkness of my friends home, to only be with my burder's allay. I tried to start a conversation but it always failed. That was until he finally answered me from this darkness.


	16. Sunrise came too soon

(Italy) 

I never thought America and Russia would be hitting it off already, while Canada and Prussia sit next to each other. We need a plan. I kept saying over and over in my head but I had no idea what to do. I know Germany would already have a plan ready in two minutes flat. 

Thats when we heard a knock at the door. Scared and anger erupted throughout my body, saying kill them. America slowly got up along with Russia behind him, slowly a surely Prussia and Canada grabbed the knifes on the table and was ready to fight. When America and Russia on opposite side look at each other.

They seemed to be unified if anything. They understood what needs to be done and what to do. Swiftly America cautiously and barely lift the curtains, that's when he eyes look at Russia while sign languaging him about something. Swiftly America got up and gave my the thumbs up, which ment 'friendlys', and they both waited for my signal.

Nodding, America opened the door. One by one Amer- Alfred usher them inside quickly. When they all got in, they even had one man with a sack over his head. 

I saw them all, they looked just as bad as we did but it was great to know we were not the last ones to be free. 

"Ita- Feli what is the plan?" a man with a mask on spoke, he was Turkey. And right beside him I knew him as Greece or catlover007 on the website we both use to chat with one another. 

"We have yet to make any."

I stated bluntly, which wasn't smart on my part but at least I didn't have to lie.

* * *

 (Russia) 

I was surprise the other nations that climbed a window down are still free and came to us without ,maybe, much troubles. But they had a prisoner. Which I nearly giggled myself shitless. Its was weird but it was funny. Making my side shiver and shake. 

 Smiling darkly,  I questioned Turkey. "Turkey, have you already questioned your guest?" He only nodded against it. "No, he refuses to tell me anything." 

Thats when I asked my final question, "Maybe I can persuade him to answer." But that's when things went down south, the prisoner was laughing loudly as we stood there starring at him. It was a good twenty-ish minutes. 

"You really think you can get any information out of me? Pfff- HAHAHA! Yeah right you sons of a bitches!" He cursed loudly. 

He just stood there laughing. Hey I got him to talk at least for it is. That was until Cuba, who was in more shades of red than I was ano was still boiling. "If you don't say anything, I will personally send you to my country until you die from hypothermia, hunger, thirst, and many more. Maybe I might send you to the Russlands, I heard they will do anything to keep your mouth open and destroyed."

He stated with so much hatred that I was able to feel it's heated hate. "They see me roll'en, they hate'in, there catching me riding dirty~"

Silence fell through the room. 

* * *

 

(America) 

I had to turn my attention to the food, because currently Russia abandon his working station. So of course I was cooking for several people. Softly I was humming a song I knew for too long and was used on so my videos.

It was funny how everyone is currently hating on what's going on. Soon I started singing to it, ignoring the others. I first thought I was singing quiet but that's when I turn around to see the others looking at me. Even the guy with the bag over his head! 

"What?" I inquired as I started to place the bowls on the counter and filling them up, swiftly. 

Quicklythey went back doing what they were doing before I started singing.

* * *

 

A/n: Yup, all three quick sections. Because I want to have somewhat of humor into this serious moment. From the Haters song, the no plan yet, and the change of the mood from everyone. 

Tomorrow I will try to do it in other perspectives but I became a little rusted. So I will try to get back into that. 


	17. Jail Break

(S. Italy)

 It was a while since that bastard showed himself. Signing to myself, I could see Germany, looking weak and batteredand stairing at the ground. England showed he was getting worse, slowly as the days go by. From his constant fever dreams and how his men beat the ait out of him. Torture him as well, stupid bastards. 

That was making things worse. My brain has been pulling shitty ideas out of my ass. Though two looked like it could work. Only if one of bastard come any time soon. Everything has been silent for a while very long time. That was until a low clank sound came from the ironed doors. Meaning the janitor is here. 

_Click_

_click_

_click_

Their shoes were the only thing making noise. I knew my heart was racing with ideas, I could feel it trying to rip itself out of my rib cage. Then I heard a small but audible beat play as he walks a little further away. 

I guess he loves the song so much he had to sing it. 

"Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot~!" Sure enough I even hummed to it but I had to pull my mind out of the gutters and focus. Turning my head to my right I saw him mopping the floor. As I moved my body I felt something sharp edged onto my hand. That's when a lightbulb went off, I hid my smile as I started working on the rope. 

Sadly I wasn't paying attention enough as I slid my hand a little too far and got it to stab through my hand. I hold in the deepest and painfull breath I could muster. Feeling it still in my hand, making it almost immovable. 

And painful.

Softly I lifted my hand out of the knife (?) and did one more time to cut the rope. Luckily it (finally) broke. Moving my hands apart ,while the rope slid off og my hands, I pulled my injured hand towards me and kiss it, subconsciencely. 

Quietly I ripped off a part of my shirt (with a swift movement) and used it to wrap up my hand. I twisted my body around the chair to see the thing that both hurt me and save me (for now). Seeing it clearly, it was indeed a knife that was positioned to stab me in the gut. Looking at the holding, I saw it was mainly rope. So I started pulling it off quickly and safely. 

With my luck, I was able to get it off the platform and use it to cut my bonds. Letting the ropes drop to the floor, I flited myself off the chair and walked towards the janitor. Who rarely even noticed me. 

Thats when he sung as I was behind him. 

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! AND FIRE AWAY!!!" 

With this I mutter a 'sure' even though I know he couldn't hear me. Swiftly I dogged the knife into his guy as my other hand covered his mouth. He tried to struggle but he failed and died. 

Turning around I could see a plan forming and it's getting bettter. Walking back without being very quiet about it, I start uncutting the ropes. 

* * *

 

"Same bed, but it feels just a little but bigger now"

 

 

 

"Our song on the radio, but it don't feel the same"

 

 

 

 

"When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down"

 

 

 

 

Softly the piano played throughout the countries as their disappearance shocked their bosses. Praying for their daft way home, the only thing they do now was watch the mood change through out the world and their allies and enemies.

* * *

 

A/n: Omg this was the thrid time I had to rewrite this story. Sorry if it took too long to do. But I hope you all have a great time reading this. And further more! 


	18. Catching up

(S. Italy)

Quickly I formed my team and patching up open wounds. I had to have France to carry England. I've sent Belarus and the Baltics to look for weaponary while Japan, China, Germany and I think of a plan out of this fucking mess. Spain was signed to watch the door, while the plan was being planed. Knowing there isnt enough time to rethink and replan the escape/attack.

We've agreed, though I know something will happen that will cause problems but we had to get going or we would be caught again and more like tortured to death. "Alright everyone move yer' asses over here." No one complained as everyone was huddling around the table with suppiles and a map.

These people obviously havent thought it through, or they didnt know we would escape this late. It could be false, like false hope. "The plan is simple, if we dont fuck up and get wound back here, we will be able to escape this hell. Basically we stay together in groups and not get caught." I was about to conutied-

"Of course, what do you really think we want to be captured again?" Sarcasm over flew her mouth. Sighing a little loudly. And returing the favor. "No, I thought you like cherry red flavored ice cream to celebrate for our secret brithday party, which involes scarying every country out of thier wits while causing chaos throughout the government. And yet some are, maybe, about to cause war among each other." I wasnt surprised that it made everyone shut up, infact thats when I went on.

Back to the plan. "If you see someone that is too close, kill them. If that said person has friends we would leave it too China and Japan. Seeing that they are faster than us. And a whole lot quietier than us. But if it means brutal strength, its up to Belarus, Germany, and Spain. If it comes to medical its up to the Baltics and if not full to carry some of the wounded. I will lead the pack out of this room and through the depths of hell." All nodding, we seperate into smaller groups. Meaning each looking through the suppiles we have. Baltics were stuffing bags of medical and smaller things. Germany, Belarus, and Spain expecting some of the heavier weaponary that could be useful.

Japan and China went through their own supplies of smaller knives and other such ninja-ary needs. Hovering not only once but twice for good measurements, because once we have what we need. We are leaving immentantly. Checking the list I have, which was organized for needs then wants. Map? Check. Compass? Still looking. Weapons? Check. Team members ready? Need to check. Finally checking everyone out one last time, we were ready to move.

Thats when I saw some a bit shiny but yet dull. Walking over to it, it was really dust but I could see a little bit of my reflextion. Seeing those dull purple bags, purple brusies, cut markings that look swollen and maybe infected. But one caught my attention, it was my greenish-tan or hazle green eyes. They looked like I went through wars and back, like I've seen things before and now I am no long innocent little child with a spanish babysitter. Sighing, I move my hand on it and gentally move my hand to its right, wipping the dust off. Looking into it, I could see my team together.

Talking.... Yes, talking towards one another. I could see their own powers. Its like their aura glows, but only through the eyes of believers. I know America, my little brother, and a few others are believers. Looking back to myself, I smiled as I spoke with a deadly smiles. "The Italians are the lovers, and now Italians are the war makers. Fighting a battle they could see, through night and day, under moonlight. Rom- Father, please make sure yo- I mean, my baby brother is safe. Let the angles guild you to safety, my little brother." Turning my back on the mirror I whispered. "Let the prey be the hunters while the hunters are the hunted." Moving towards them, we began our treck with our bisbanded group of nations.

-

Climbing at the back door

didnt leave a mark

no one knows its you

Miss Jackson

found another victim

but no one found

Miss Jackson

-

(N. Italy)

It was a long time since I've seen Russia come out of the door; with the prisioner. "Italy, give it time. Come sit with me." It was a demand, even through his rough germanic accent. Turing around, Prussia sat there with a deck of cards. More likely play solitary. Shuffling and shuffling, over and over. Judging on the way it looks, more or less likely dead. Especially with those bags hanging under those crimison eyes. Its like his life was sucked away from him.

Sighing, I mentally agreed to join him. Walking over to the table and pull a chair out; while he shuffles and shuffles the cards repeatedly. What is it, its like the fifth time this had happened. He wasnt going to continue because those queen's of hearts doesnt have a king of spades nor were the other qroups. He only needs a ace and it would be complete. Looking at my own hands, without it occurring to me that America wanted to speak with me. Lifting my head up, I see him having all his cards together in one deck and then shuffling. Then past ten to me and ten for him. Knowing whats going on, I lifted my cards to see two twos's, a three, a four, a six, a kin, a queen, two joker's, and a ten. Looking at it carefully, I orangize my cards and moves, in my head. Lifting my eyes to see Prussia looking back at me, as well. Silently I lay both two's, a three, and a four. He pulled out a four and then a five. Laying them down, I place my six.

Noticing he didnt add on, I took them to my side. Then add more cards into our seperated places. I could see the sweat drifing down his face, see his distant eyes, see his lips being re-soaked by his tongue. It was clear that something was on his mind. Knowing not to mention it, we continued nonstop as we kept track. And if anything was wrong, I would had to say something was off. Smiling, I decieded to play a very bad pun. "So my white haired red eyed man, do you think somefin was glubbing up?" knowing how he is the biggest Homestuck fan. Looking up, his expression changed a little quickly. In fact it was first confused until he busted out laughing. It was a long time since I heard that laughter. Very long time. I swear I can tell a story about his laughter.

"Keseseseses~ I dont know my motherfuckin' leader, you tell me your sick stories of the oh-so pained painted blood of the high subjuglators, and the fish sticks with thier two faced forks." Chuckling under my breath, knowing what he ment. I cocked my left eye down while looking at him straight in the face. Still knowing my smile, still plastered there. "Srill, its so glubbing wrong. Like why do these sword fishin'ers wanting to glubbing cull us, like we dont fucking know about these plants."

Seeing his change, he nodded. This was like our, our talk. Our own talking, even if it was off of Homestuck. It was only us. Only us, knowing what we are saying to one another. That was until Russia came out. Hearing the door closed, we didnt move from our spots. I know we dropped the act, the talk, the puns. "It seems, he couldnt handle some of the moments." Hearing his voice, his cold but yet sad liking voice made me shutter. "Well you can join the fun, or you can talk to the others. Knowing they are more likely trying to know what they are supposed to do.-"

"Or we could hold a whole meeting.-" "And where are we going to find a place like that?" I stated a little boldly towards Russia. I know he was only helping but, where can there be a place like that if everywhere they go they are more likely to be found! Seeing his expression killed you on the inside, because it was the most saddest expression you saw on a strong nation. Sighing, I walked over to him and hold him in my arm.

I was a little unsure but thats when I felt his body shuttered. Knowing he was breaking, slowly, day by day. It was known to everyone, that Russia and other strong nations will break. Knowing for sure, I holded him in my arms as he weight started adding on my own.

Thats when I spoke. "Sorry, Russia. I didnt mean to sound so rude. Its okay big guy, its okay." whispering soft comforting words to him and rubbing his back in circles. I know I was indeed guilty, and know he knows. Thats when I dragged him to the couch until he calms down.

-

(America)

We had to share rooms with other nations. Currently, it was only us three while Austria and Hungary were in another room. And Turkey, Greece, and many more were in the other rooms. I could see how my brother looked, it looked dead to the world but yet he was holding it up. It felt much like WW2, D-Day. It was the most volient war we both were in, besides others. This brought us closer. Sighing I sat next to him, while moving my right arm to wrap around him. Swiftly he came closer to me, and lightly I layed my hand on his waist. Allowing him to lay his head on my shoulder, I lay mine on his head.

Seeing a figure in the shadows, I could see Cuba was there, there was sadness in his eyes. Thats when I lifted my head up and pat the spot next to me. Seeing his eyes light up a little, he walked over. Unsuringly he sat down, and thats when I moved my arm around his shoulders.

Thats when he layed his head on my other shoulder. Holding them both closer to me, I gentally hum a song. It wasnt long until both fell asleep on me.

-

(Prussia)

Seeing Russia cried for the first time, scared me. But I knew there was more than spoken. Seeing Feli lead him into he living room, I decied to pick the cards up and go upstairs. Peering into one room I saw America hugging both Canada and Cuba. Seeing their sleepy expression made me feel different. Silently, I walk inside and threw a blanket on them, then abscone the fuck out. Hehehe, I couldnt help but chuckle as I made it outside of their room. Yes, I am a big Homestuck fan.

Its the way they were a little like us. I could see Germany being Karkat, America being John, Me being Dirk/Bro, Feli being the fishlady, and many more. Its always halarious to hear and see it. 'Gog, I sound like a fan girl. Argggggg! Curse you god!' I need to find Austria and Hungary, so I can hug them.

-

A/n: Here you go. Maybe a little longer chapter. I know Ill have to slightly wrap up almost everything into chaprters 19 and 20. After that I might make a new series. But when Im done, I will start on other projects. Gog, yes I am a fan of homestuck and Hetalia. It funny how they kinda act like them. But I hope you've like this chapter. God so much sadness!


End file.
